The present invention relates to an improvement of a ventilation mask, and more particularly to a structure design of a low cost ventilation mask that can conform to a patient""s face, and can be disassembled to disinfect for repeated use.
A ventilation mask is used for covering a patient""s mouth and nose to deliver oxygen or anesthetic. Two types of popular ventilation mask are described, as below:
The first type of ventilation mask 10 is shown in FIG. 1, an upper hood 11 is made of hard polycabonate or polysulfone, and is provided with a connecting tube 111 for delivering oxygen. A lower part 12 is made of soft silicone, with the end thereof being bent for covering the mouth and nose of a patient. Since everyone""s face are different, the fixed shape of the lower part 12 actually cannot conform to everyone""s face, so oxygen is very easy to leak out. The silicone material of the lower part 12 has several advantages, such as having fixed shape, and being transparent for observing the breath of the patient, so it is very expensive, and is very hard for the hospital to discard very often. However, the repeated use of the first type of ventilation mask will cause infectious diseases to be spread between patients, so American countries often refuse to use the first type of ventilation mask.
The second type of ventilation mask is shown in FIG. 2, and is made integrally of PVC material. An upper hood 21 uses hard PVC, and is provided with a connecting tube 211 for delivering oxygen, a lower part is formed into a toroidal tube 22 by soft PVC material to be bound with the upper hood 21. Air is injected into the toroidal tube 22 through the connecting tube 221 so that the toroidal tube 22 can conform to the face of the patient. This type of ventilation mask is better than the first type, the oxygen entered into the upper hood 21 will not leak out very easily. Since the PVC material is not expensive, the cost is therefore reduced. However, this type of ventilation mask can""t be disinfected in high temperature, and have to be discarded after use, therefore causes some environmental problems of too much garbage.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improvement for the ventilation mask, comprising an upper hood and a toroidal tube. The toroidal tube is made of soft silicone by first forming a tube type, the middle part of the tube type is formed into an xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d shape, whenever the lower part of the xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d is turned upwardly and inwardly, the xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d part will form the toroidal tube. Air can be injected into the toroidal tube so as to conform the face of the patient. The toroidal tube is bound to the upper hood with an assembly member.
The advantages of the ventilation mask according to the present invention are being comfortable, excellent air tightness, transparency. And the toroidal tube can be disassembled to disinfect for repeated use or for replacement. The upper hood does not have to be replaced, so the garbage is reduced.